Slice of Life
by Fire Child
Summary: A peek into the home of the Outer Senshi.


A Slice of Life  
Rated G  
by Fire Child  
(waywardangel99@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It is owned by the great Naoko-sama.  
I don't think I could ever do anything that good.  
But then, I don't think Naoko would ever think it would get this big....  
  
  
  
Michiru was sitting in the living room watching Kakeru in amusement.   
Since he was learning how to walk, the little boy was like his pappa:  
Speeding. His walker zoomed everywhere in their house he could go. Michiru woke up  
this morning to the sounds of Hotaru walking Kakeru down the hallway. Michiru looked at the  
senshi of Saturn. She shrugged. "He was awake in his crib. I went to check on him   
and he held his arms up and wanted out. Michiru nodded to Hotaru. "Bring him down to the kitchen.  
I think his stroller is in the living room. I'll watch him while I make breakfast. You have to  
get ready for school." The young girl nodded and followed Michiru downstairs. Michiru   
could only watch and laugh at Kakeru nearly running over Haruka when she came downstairs.   
Haruka picked up her son. Setting plates on the table, Michiru asked Haruka. "When do we  
get to enter him in the races? I think he might even possibly beat you." She winked at her   
wife. Haruka set Kakeru down, who speeded off to the living room where most of his toys were.  
Haruka grabbed Michiru from behind, making the sea senshi giggle. "I'm afraid he's has a   
few more years. I wasn't allowed in the baby league till I was three. And I was special."  
Michiru chuckled and kissed her wife softly. She pouted.  
"And I thought I would get to see the 'old man' race against his son." Haruka laughed and   
grabbed the rest of the silverware from Michiru. "Maybe someday. But by then, we'll be racing  
on the moon."  
  
That afternoon.....  
  
Michiru sat down after giving violin lessons. She was exhausted.   
She didn't know teaching at Juuban High School would have be that hard.  
She thought back to her own days in school. 'I don't remember classes being that long.'  
She then thought about it and laughed. 'But then of course for a good part of high school  
I had Haruka to pass the time with plus being a senshi.' Kakeru was sitting in the floor,  
playing with some stuffed animals. In his lap sat the stuffed chihuahua he was quite fond of.  
Michiru chuckled and looked out the window. It was such a gorgeous day. It was a full bloom  
summertime, but it wasn't that hot out yet. It was a perfect day for painting. Michiru picked up  
Kakeru and went into her studio and grabbed her art bag that was packed just for certain   
occasions such as this. She put the bag on her arm and grabbed Kakeru's walker and   
headed outside.  
  
Kakeru was trying to chase a butterfly while the sea senshi sketched the picture of  
Setsuna working in her flower garden. Setsuna had the day off and volunteered to watch Kakeru  
to give Michiru the day to herself, but she refused. She was glad. It had been a wonderful day.  
Except for the lessons at school, Michiru had spent time with her son. His blue eyes watched  
with wonder watching his mommy doing various things around the house. He had the most fun with  
him 'helping mommy' make up the bed. After a game of peek-a-boo. He crawled around under the  
covers, trying to hide. Michiru would always find him by tickling the lump under the sheets.  
She would be answered by squeals of laughter and a bright, shining face coming towards her.  
  
Michiru nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on in laughter. She watched as Kakeru  
went up behind "Auntie Setsuna" and was playing with her long green locks. The senshi of time  
jumped at first then realized it was her nephew behind her. She wiped off her hands and picked  
up the little blond-headed boy and swung him around. Setsuna spoke softly to the boy and was   
showing him the different flowers and vegetables she had growing. Setsuna caught the boy before  
he was trying to make his way toward the rose bushes. "No, no," said Setsuna and picked him up  
before he could make it there. "We can't have you in the rose bushes getting stuck by those  
awful, mean thorns." She kissed the boy on the top of the head and led him back to his mother.  
"Did you see him?" asked Setsuna. Michiru nodded. "He's going to be like Haruka, a little   
speed demon." Setsuna chuckled and put Kakeru in his playpen for a while. "Yes. And shall I  
inform the prince that Kakeru has taken an interest in roses?" Michiru laughed. "Let's not.  
Mamoru is already glad there's going to be a least one boy in Crystal Tokyo." Setsuna winked.  
  
About that time, Hotaru was walking down the street with her friends and came up in the  
yard. She smiled at her brother and picked him up. "So I get a special greeting? How fun!"  
The little boy giggled and wanted down. Hotaru walked him around the yard. Kakeru yawned and  
snuggled up in Hotaru's arms. "I think someone's sleepy," she said as she put him back in the  
playpen. Michiru nodded and covered him with a small blanket. She grabbed her paint brush and  
started back on the picture of Setsuna. It was great, it had lots of color from the flowers  
and trees, but it didn't look finished. Michiru gazed her eyes on the rest of the yard. She  
brightened when she saw Hotaru sitting against a tree reading a book. It was a classic picture.  
Michiru picked up her purple paint and set to work on Hotaru.  
  
"Hm, the eyes should be a just a little bit darker." said a voice from behind Michiru.  
The sea senshi jumped. She looked at to see a very familiar pair of eyes. Haruka   
mischievously looked at her wife. "Come see what I got. It's perfect for this type of the  
day. Michiru looked questionly at her wife and followed her over to where Hotaru was standing  
next to what looked like a small fishing net. "So you're taking up fishing now? Please   
tell me you're not going to go looking for mermaids," Michiru kidded her wife. Haruka laughed.  
"No, I'm not. I have my own here standing beside me." Michiru blushed. "It's a hammock," said  
Hotaru. "Haruka-pappa is going to put it up for us to use." "Oh. She is, is she? Hmmm....  
I think Haruka-pappa bought it for herself." Haruka looked at Michiru in fake shock.  
"Would I ever do a thing like that? For shame, Michiru. I always put my family's needs before  
my own." Setsuna chuckled from the garden. "You hush, Pluto." said Haruka, winking at the time  
senshi in her flower beds. Michiru shook her head and headed back to her painting. "Let me know  
when it is done, love, and I'll help you test it out." Haruka nodded but then pouted.  
"You mean you're not going to help me?" Michiru nodded to the senshi of destruction and rebirth.  
"I think you've got the best put-togetherer there is." The wind senshi looked back at her   
daughter who was already stretching out the net, measuring the length between the trees in the  
yard. Haruka watched with interest. "I might not have to do anything at all." "Yes, you will,"  
said Hotaru. "You have to drive the nails." Haruka rumpled her daughter's hair and went for a   
hammer.  
  
Michiru watched each of her housemates. It just didn't get any better than this.  
Her child was so kawaii asleep in his Winnie-the-Pooh playpen. Setsuna was taking a break from  
her garden with a cup of tea. Haruka was swinging Hotaru in the hammock before jumping in   
herself. Michiru added some light shadows on Kakeru in his playpen. She finshed off the kanjii  
characters on the book Hotaru had went back to reading. Her picture now was full of life.  
Setsuna working in her garden, her green hair flowing around her as she pruned her flowers  
and made sure they had enough water. She caught Hotaru playing with a ladybug who had managed to  
land on her book. She added the color to Haruka's earring and finshed off her long eyelashes.  
Michiru smiled. Haruka was already asleep in her hammock. 'So I know how to put both my   
children to sleep.' Michiru added the final touches to Kakeru and sat back to look at her  
painting. It was perfect, as her family was. She signed the painting in the corner and called  
for her housemates. Each of them piled around the picture. Michiru watched their faces light up  
in delight. "That's good, Michiru-momma," said Hotaru putting her arms around the senshi of  
Neptune. "It's one of your best," said Setsuna. "Yes, it's perfect because I'm in it," joked  
Haruka. Michiru poked her in the ribs. Just then, Kakeru woke up and wanted out. Michiru picked  
up her child. "So someone wants to see it too, ne?" She brought the young one up to the painting.  
His eyes shown in delight at the colors, but took his joy into grabbing one of Michiru's paint-  
brushes. Only thing was, he grabbed the wrong end." "Oh, someone needs a bath," said Michiru,  
grabbing the brush and surveying the blue paint he had managed to get on his hands and arms  
and the baby-tee shirt he was wearing. "Haruka, can you get my stuff in? It's getting dark."  
Michiru nodded at the oncoming evening. Haruka nodded and Hotaru started packing up the paints.  
  
Michiru had drawn a small bath in the tub and put Kakeru in. She quickly washed the  
paints off her own hands and give Kakeru his nightly bath. He giggled and splashed and played  
with his rubber duckie Hotaru had given him. Michiru, quite wet herself,   
wrapped Kakeru in a towel and headed for his room. Haruka came out of their bedroom.  
"Michiru, go change, and I'll take care of Kakeru." Michiru opened her mouth in protest,  
but the look in Haruka's eyes made her change her mind. She went into the bedroom and changed  
into a one of Haruka's white shirts and a pair of khaki's. The bed looked so inviting.  
She could smell Setsuna's cooking from upstairs. It made her stomach growl. She laid down   
on the bed and rested her body. It felt great to stretch out. It had been a long day.  
Before Michiru knew it, she was asleep. Haruka went in to check on her. She laughed softly and  
went downstairs to feed Kakeru. Usually it was Michiru's job to feed him before they ate,   
but the sea senshi looked so peaceful beneath her aqua locks.   
  
Michiru rolled over. Her eyes focused on the alarm clock beside her bed. It was 8:00.  
"That was a good nap," she said aloud. "Yes, it must have been," said Haruka, sitting down on  
the bed. "It's dinnertime." "Not for me just yet. I have to feed Kakeru," she said getting up.   
"Nope," said Haruka, taking the senshi into his arms. "Already done and cleaned up."  
Michiru's eyes went wide. "You did?" Haruka nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go put him to sleep."  
Haruka shook her head. "Setsuna did that one. He feel asleep to her lightly singing a lullaby.  
He must have been tired." Michiru chuckled. That had been an interesting situation when they  
first learned that Kakeru would only go to sleep at the sound of Setsuna's voice.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go eat," said Michiru standing up. Haruka nodded and followed  
Michiru downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, Michiru saw a two pairs of laughing eyes sitting  
at the table. They all sat down and ate the lovely meal Setsuna had cooked. Michiru enjoyed  
every bite. Setsuna had cooked some of the fresh vegetables she had grown. Haruka herself  
enjoyed the fresh salad. She grinned at the time senshi. "Now I know why we keep you around."  
Hotaru laughed at her pappa getting the evil eye from Setsuna. "Ok, ok. I was just joking,"  
said Haruka. Setsuna looked at Haruka. "Yes, but next time I when I'm watching the gate,  
I'll make sure Sailor Uranus becomes Tuxedo Uranus and throws yellow roses." Haruka's eyes  
went wide. "NANI?" The whole table erupted with laughter. Michiru hugged the scared Haruka.   
Haruka sweatdropped. Setsuna rustled the hair of the senshi of Uranus. "I wouldn't be anything  
like that Haruka. I like you too much." "Remind me to never get on your bad side," said  
Haruka, grinning. Michiru pouted. "You mean I won't get my own Tuxedo'd protector? Darn."  
She snapped her fingers. Hotaru giggled and Setsuna watched in amusement. Haruka looked at  
Michiru. "But I thought you liked my legs in that fuku." Michiru's eyes sparkled. "I do.  
I need to see them more often." Haruka kissed her wife on the top of her head.  
"Funny I was just thinking the same thing."  
  
Michiru and Setsuna cleaned up the kitchen. Hotaru and Haruka had disappeared into the  
living room. Expecting them to racing against each other on the Playstation, Michiru was suprised  
to see the two working on something on the coffee table. Haruka had just jumped off the couch.  
Michiru walked up to see her painting had been framed and a protective glass in front of it.  
It was a wonderful gold frame with black and blue accents. Michiru remember someone had given  
it to them for a wedding present. Hotaru grinned as Haruka hung the painting over the couch.  
"So what do you think, Michiru-momma and Setsuna-momma?" Michiru looked at the painting she had  
just done and turn back to look at her family. Her heart was overflowing. Everything was as right  
as it should be. She turned to look at her family. She shed a small tear. "Perfect Hotaru,  
just perfect."  
  
The End  
  
Well? Let me know what you think.  
If you don't get a few small things here and there, refer to some fics  
by Saun.  
I dedicate this work to my closest friend, Susan.  
I hope she likes it. It's the closest thing I could get to her  
long-awaited birthday present while my muse seems to taken a short vacation.  
It decided to stop in for a visit before it went back out the door again.  
I may have to tie it down. Hmm..........  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ja ne!  
~ Fire Child  
  
  
  



End file.
